Ali Warner
Allison "Ali" Warner is a main character of Father Death. She is one of two final girls (the other being Nancy Carter). She is a very close friend of the Carter family. She is shy and innocent compared to most of her friends. When Ghostface targets Ali, she will discover a dark secret about her past that may bring her closer to the Carter family. Despite being one of the major main characters, Ali won't appear until Chapter 2. Story Part I Chapter 2 Ali was introduced hanging out with her friends (Abby, Bella, Vicki, Anton, etc) at the school pool after school. It's revealed that she can't swim, therefore, stays in the shallow end. When this is discovered by her bully, Veronica Baker, Veronica enlists her friend Will Bailey to play a cruel prank on Ali to be thrown into the deep end to look weak in front of Anthony Bishop, whom both Ali and Veronica have a crush on. But this backfires as Anthony saves Ali and denounces any interest in Veronica. After Ali and friends leave, along with Anthony, they hang out at Scott's music store The WAVE, where Tyler and Scott learn of the prank. Chapter 3 Ali was met up by Abby, Bella, Gary, Vicki, Emilia, Anton, Anna, and Anthony as they decide to form a club in response to the bullying against her. But they soon learn about Veronica and Will's murder. Immediately, everyone at school is suspicious of her. Chapter 4 Ali is escorted out of school like a perp by Charlie and he questions her at the station. She is very emotionally distraught over being accused of her. However, she is saved by a Lawyer and her parents, who convince Charlie of her innocence. After she is freed, it is revealed that Scott Lane is the one who hired the Lawyer rather than her parents. As she and her parents leave the station, they are met up by Anthony, who was worried about her. They two have a sweet moment as it becomes obvious to her parents that Anthony likes their daughter, which they approve of. Chapter 5 After Tyler discovers the whereabouts of his little sister Nancy, Ali and Vicki join him as they travel to an abandoned building known as "Lorraine's Party Building" due to Lorraine's history at this building for partying. They find Nancy tied to a chair and rescue her. They also discover the dead bodies of John and Janet Riley. Chapter 6 Ali joins Tyler, Vicki, and the Carters as they return home with Nancy for the first time. She is happy to see the child, who has never known love and happiness, to feel loved and welcomed at her new home. Chapter 7 Ali is with Tyler, Abby, Vicki, Nancy, and Beverly at the park. The teens talk about how happy they are to have Nancy in their lives. She witnesses Abby's boyfriend confront her and insult the Carter family, which leads to Tyler brutally assaulting him. Later that night, she discovers that she's adopted by her parents. She meets her biological mother, Courtney Campbell, at a local coffee shop. Courtney reveals to Ali that she was best friends with Lorraine Carter and that they often slept with the same man. However, she doesn't remember who her biological father is. Relationships Appearances Part I *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 Trivia *A picture of actress Kelley Mack (The Walking Dead) is used because author Donald Newton felt that Kelley's physical appearance as Addy in The Walking Dead looked perfect for the character of Ali. *She is the teenage final girl while Nancy is the child final girl. They will have a strong bond by the end of the story. *Chapter 14 reveals that Ali, Tyler, Nancy, and Vicki are all siblings through the same father. Category:Characters Category:Final Girl Category:Living Characters Category:Main Character